The amount of the electrical load on a vehicle is growing and is ever more complex. When all systems are in operation concurrently, a vehicle may consume upwards of 77 amps, which is sizable amperage. Not only is the amount of the electrical load growing but the sophistication of the load is also growing with more and more processors and other electronic features and equipment being added. Existing techniques for protecting electronic features from over voltages and reverse voltages, such as diodes and input resistors, may entail costs including excess power consumption and/or fuel usage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to protect vehicle electronics while reducing power consumption. In addition, it is desirable to eliminate the need for over and reverse voltage protection devices on each module and reduce power consumed in normal vehicle operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.